Sober Love
by Ari Maruyama
Summary: A minor drunkard, a nuisance and close friend calls you up one night pleading for your rescue. In need of a ride. You bring him back to your place to get at least bit of sober. What happens after that?


_Hello my dear readers. Long time no see~ As you all should know this is strictly a Boomer x **Reader lemon** fanfiction. Meaning you're going to get your freak on with the one and only Boomer Jojo. __(ง ˙ω˙)ว This is for mature audience only. IF and only If you do not like X reader and Lemons restrain from reading this_

 ** _Notes if needed:_**

 _(F/n)- First Name_

 _(N/n)- Nick Name_

 _(ON/n)- Other Nick Name_

 _(H/c)- Hair color_

 _(E/c)- Eye color_

 _(F/c)- Favorite color_

 _(S/c)- Skin color_

 _(sf/c) Second Favorite color_

 _(D/c)- Dark color_

 _(C/s)- Chest Size_

You get the general idea. If I missed any, I do apologize. And if any catch your eye please excuse the errors. Let the story begin!~

(F/n)'s POV

(Brrrring)

"Hello?"

"H-hey (Hic) What are y-your d-doing?" Your best friend asked over the phone, he sounded stupid, trying to pull a foolish prank again with his brothers? and it wasn't working.

"Sleeping. What do you want at 10 at night, take your butt to sleep, good night." You were about to hang up but he begged you to wait.

"Wait, wait, wait. O-okay, c-can you come (Hic) p-(Hic)pick me u-up -pl-please." You sighed irritated.

"Why in the H. E double hockey sticks do I have to come pick you up, leave me alone." You whined a loud, and this jerk had the audacity to ask you to come pick him up.

"Wait Ar-are you drunk?" This wan't the first time but he sounded a lot different from the last time.

"What? No no no I'm (Hic) n-not drunk I just n-need a ride." Yep he was totally drunk, and you don't mean the stupid ' _I want to do something I never usually do drunk.'_ but the _'I'm going to act sophisticated and proper drunk.'_ You had to laugh because you've never heard him like this. The amusement was short lived once you glanced at the clock.

"What's so (Hic) funny?" You heard a crash over the phone. "(N/n)?"

"Dude it's ten pm about to be eleven. No good night."

"Pleee-" You hung up and put your phone on the side dresser. "Tsk Jerk. He knows goodness well I don't like him enough for that." You mumbled that lie to yourself.

BRING~ It buzzed on the stand and scared the hell out of you. "Hello." You said irritated. Again.

"Oh, C'mon, (N/n), my stomach is literately killing me." He pleaded.

"(Deep sigh) Hopefully... Its the alcohol poison sinking in. Where are you?" You said shuffling out of your overly comfortable bed, you didn't have anything on so you had to cover your body since nudity nowadays is illegal. You wore some (D/c) cargo pants, (F/c) low tops, and a (F/c) shirt that says: 'I'm not lazy, just conserving energy.' When you were finished you walked down the stupid squeaky stairs of your house and into the full moon misty night, Boomer had better be lucky the both of you have been friends since middle school, or there would be complete and utter hell to pay. When you got to a red light you text him and asked: 'Where are you?' It took him about twenty minutes to reply. It said: 'This is Mitch, he's too drunk to text so yeah sorry bout that. Club Mist.' You shook your head, you knew exactly where that was and you hated going there, that was a very bad place for a seventeen year old girl. Not even for a thirty year old good looking woman, both genders are terribly creepy around there. Finally after an hour of driving you parked in the back. Only because the front was packed, you're not one of those people who just parks at the back even though nothing is in the front. No not you. When you get to the front of the building, you were stopped by a huge guy who looked to be on steroids

"Welcome, are you one of the birthday strippers?" Your face flushed, you didn't think you would ever hear anybody ask you that. You out of all people. And you didn't think you were dressing accordingly either.

"No actually, I just came to pick up a friend. See the shirt?" You said slightly holding your laugh.

"Okay go on in beautiful." Damn it your face got a even darker shade of red on your (S/c).

"Thank you...?" You said before rushing into the club. Finally when you were there you looked in the most disoriented places and what looked like someone could start trouble. That was particularly hard since the place was beyond frat party material, the characters were all chaotic, the population exceeded the occupation level, and it was pure hectic dancing. After a good thirty minutes of searching you heard his stupid drunk voice. You wondered how, out of all the disorientated noises, his was separated from them all.

"Hey man just leave the girl alone." A more husky voice that seemed more threatening than his spoke.

"What'd you say? You dick less pantie waste." That honestly made only you laugh, like seriously you almost died laughing and that's when everyone started looking at you. You didn't like the center of attention so you hurried and tried your hardest to stop laughing, but sadly it came out as a nervous disoriented chuckle. You cleared your throat and walked through the big crowd with people looking at you. You noted to yourself that you were going to use that phrase. When the attention on you faded you were finally side by side with Boomer, he was trying to stick up for a women that looked like a guy. Maybe a cross dresser you weren't particularly sure. Here you were wasting your time on him so he can get himself killed. Oh dear... he threw the guys drink on the back of his head, and you mean bald spot, soon as he recovered he lunged toward Boomy, and without thinking you jumped in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... whoa dude calm down I don't think you deserved that but he's under age and if you fight a moinor, you're sure to get arrested." You said pushing his chest back.

"..." He narrowed his eyes at you. "I'll even buy you a new drink." You see what you do for others, you see that mother nature, that means you can't be a bitch to me.' He tensed for a little then he growled and sat down, you sighed in relief then sat down with him. When you sat did, he glanced at you and smiled.

"I want whiskey. I assume you're the oldest of you too?"

"Uh..sure yeah. But anyways I need to hurry and by your drink so I can take him home." You turned to point at him he was no longer at the bar, he was dancing in the center of the club, to 'Take you down' by Chris Brown, and yes he was grinding out the floor and occasionally the air. He didn't look half bad at it. As a matter of fact he looked pretty damned good. The guy on side of you laughed.

"He seems like a hand full." You turned back to him and smiled.

"He IS, but yeah like I said I gotta go and you need to order." I wasn't trying to be mean but my baby is behind a club in the Ghetto, that's a double negative, and no it doesn't make a positive.

"Oh don't worry about it, you go ahead and leave on home." I was really not liking him. He was acting like nothing happen while I'm sure B is going to come here again and most likely he will two. Your accusation is bound for them to get into it again with authority involved.

"Okay well, excuse me how much are all drinks tonight?" I asked the bar tender who was staring at you for the longest.

"$4.99 all night." He said with a smile. You pulled a ten dollar bill out of your bra, and ran past the crowd to grab drunkard. You were pulling him along as you went to the back exit. As you both were waiting, suddenly someone grabbed you. Honestly you didn't know how to react, but tightening your grip on your best friend's hand. He said 'OW' and tried to pull away. "(N/n) that hurts. Lemme go." The person's grip on your ass tightened, when you shifted, too many people were around for you to turn and move, or even elbow him.

"H-hey get you (Hic) hands off her." A smack and a thud came after that, then a elbow snaked around your neck. "You okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to get me." He sounded sincerely...drunk but nevertheless apologetic. When you finally got to your car he threw up by a near pole. As you was driving he started to doze off and his seat belt wasn't on.

"Put your seat belt on." You side glanced him, his eyes were shut.

"..." The only reply you got was him falling into your lap.

"Baka." You mumbled, then the rest of the drive was silent and peaceful. When you parked behind your mom's car you woke him up, with a few shakes, and got out to help him, since you knew he was going to have trouble with walking. You unlocked the door and was walked past the kitchen and past the living room.

"What are you doing up and out so late?" Or so you thought. You stumbled with Boomer and turned to see the beautiful angel that created a boss ass best friend, You.

"Hey ma. I should ask you the same." She turned on the light and you had to squint until adjusted to the light.

"What happened?" She looked tired, pissed, and stressed at the same time. You asked to explain in the morning but she could already smell it, and told you to make him take a bath, before she went to start the water.

"Come on come get in the tub." He did as he was told and as you walked to sit on the couch you heard a loud scream.

"AH that's freakin hot! What the hell!?" He cried out.

"Oh be quiet, it's too late for you to be screaming." Your mother's voice clearly sounded irritated. About five minutes later, you again heard another screaming voice cry 'Pervert' and some rummaging, then a door slamming against a wall, feet pattering against the cool wooden floor. You whipped around and saw Boomer grabbing his duly noted non hairy member with a towel, everything else was revealed. You quickly diverted your eyes.

"Holly Hot Damn! Way too much revealed." You said as your face burned a ruby red through the soft pillow, he didn't seem bothered by the cold air of the AC as he practically ran around the house naked.

"(N/n)! Tell your mom I can wash 'that' by myself." His face was just as red as yours, when he saw your mother come out with a small (F/c) soapy towel.

"Ma, I think he can do that- is my face towel!" You cried the last part, how could she do this.

"Be quiet ON/n), there are plenty of towels."

"Not (F/c)!" She rolled her eyes, and kept walking towards Boomy.

"(N/n) get her." He pleaded, and honestly he didn't seem drunk then, maybe he got over it when he threw up.

"Ma do I nee to call CPS? For sexual harassment." Her ex boyfriend works there, he wanted kids, you didn't so that was a negative, and him moving in was a double negative, him sleeping in her room was a triple negative, and finally him using all your toothpaste and body wash was a quadruple negative. You stood in front of her and she smirked.

"Fine you win. Anyways I have to get back to the hospital, someone needs immediate surgery. I'll be back in a few hours." Damn it you didn't think that through, there is no down side to this on her end. You were about to say something else but she did first. "Mm, boy you just don't know do you. I would be a pedophile for that." She looked at you on the last word and winked then faded into the shadows towards the exit. Before you looked back to your nude friend the door opened and shut. When your face burned a deep red, he smiled and covered himself completely. You then walked passed him up the stairs, he followed up. You walked to your room and let him in, the first thing he did was lock the door behind him, and looked at you.

"What? You want me to look under the bed for pedophiles?" You didn't realize how much that scared you until after the fact. But he ignored your comment and walked to your closet, finding some of the clothes he leaves with you for no particular reason. You two are best friends, its only natural. He picked out a muscle shirt and some jogging pants, then went to the bathroom. You walked to your bed and pulled off your cargoes and put on your long (F/c) silk night robe. A few minutes later B came out of the bathroom and got on the bed.

"You don't smell like liquor anymore." You broke the peaceful silence, he looked at you and turned on his side, then put his arm on your belly.

"Thanks, now I see the stuff you do for me." That kind of pissed you off. "What don't I do for you?" You mumbled and scowled, he smiled so seriously, "A lot." That pissed you off even more, you know he was lying, but maybe that's how he felt. He tried to kiss your forehead, but you turned and pushed his body from yours.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that, I was just kidding."

"Leave me alone." You stated, there was a long silent moment, as you were thinking about the nerve of this guy, you were grouped because you were out at that late. And the reason for being out so late? For him. And he now he realizes what you do for him? 'What a douche bag.' Then he rolled over your body and held your wrist, on the sides of your head. You scrambled under his weight but didn't go anywhere.

"LET GO! GET OFF Boomer!" You yelled, he only smirked.

"Can I have a kiss (N/n)?" You kept trying to make him get off. You didn't realize his face inching closer until he was near your neck, blowing cool minty breath, seeping into your nostrils. His crazy non imaginable soft lips made contact, I let out a surprised...sound of some sort, he pulled away.

"I didn't know that." You scowled at his big malicious smirk and you idiotic blushing.

"Know what?" He had that big smirk on before he started kissing all around your neck, forcing you to bit down on your lip to suppress unspeakable moans. His hands finally let go of your wrist, but they roamed down your body subsequently. You were holding yourself back for a while but when he bit your spot you didn't even know you had. You let go. You grabbed his pure golden shoulder length hair.

"Boomer." You whispered, he grunted, and you felt 'him' emerge, and you quickly pushed him off sitting up at the edge of the bed, face burning a bright crimson, with the full moon's light beaming on your face. You put your arms around your body, for some kind of shield or something, but it didn't really change anything. He slid on side of you and tried to touch your shoulder. but you simultaneously tensed, and he pulled away.

"My bad. I just...shit. I don't know what came over me." For some weird reason your eyes started to sting, you both sat there for about two minutes and then you felt something warm glide down your cheek. He looked really regretful in your peripheral vision. You don't know why the two of you were acting like this though.

"(N/n), I-" You didn't hear the rest of what he said because you stormed in the bathroom, locked the door and cried your big (E/c) eyes out. You couldn't breathe, B was knocking on the door, asking the same two questions "Should I leave?" "Are you mad at me?" and repeating "I'm sorry, (N/n) Don't cry.' You didn't know why you were crying but you had an idea or two. Maybe it's because you felt guilty knowing he has a girlfriend. Or maybe because he is probably still drunk and you were taking advantage of it, or possibly even the other way around, he was taking advantage of that situation. But why? Shouldn't you be happy?, that someone notices you?, wants you? 'I mean I like him, I have for the longest time and well...I don't know anymore. What should I do? Think (ON/n) Think.' You made your decision. You stopped crying after another few minutes passed, then came out the bathroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, all graceful and everything, he popped his head up from between his knees and walked towards you. Standing a foot apart. You noticed he turned on most of the lights in your room. You both had your heads down, but he was the first to put it up and speak.

"(N/n), I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I just...well...I meant to do it but I wouldn't have even thought about it if I knew it was going to upset you. I'm sorry." He looked liked it pained him, trying to suppress a cry himself, but (F/n) knew him, he wouldn't. Cry that is.

"Are you-" (F/n) took a step forward, and he stopped mid sentence. He moved but barely, hence she shifted the rest of the space between them, and brushed her lips to his, then pressed harder. (F/n) was guessing he looked totally surprised at the sudden change in feeling, I mean I know (N/n) was. She kind of thought he was going to push away, but just when she was he grabbed her waist. Making (F/n) arch her back with his hands, her hands slid to his fore arm slowly making their way to his neck. They regretfully broke for air.

"I'm sorry (N/n)." He going to do it, he changed his mind. After she gave him her first kiss, that's her fault I guess. She put her head down so he wouldn't see the tears forming in those beautiful (E/c) eyes. He used his thumb and index finger to make her look him in the eyes. The silence between them was never weird but this time, it was fogging the air. She doesn't look people in the eye often, so she pushed her head to the side disconnecting eye contact, he laughed softly.

"Heh." A sudden yelp came from somewhere and she was walking to the bed. _'Wait the yelp came from me, my feet aren't on the carpet, and B is really close.'_ She thought adding one and two together. "No put me down." He didn't listen until she was on the bed. Her face completely flushed.

"What's wrong?" She made her (H/c) colored bang cover her (E/c) eyes.

"I'm too heavy, and I made you strain, now I feel like a fatty." Another silent moment, was interrupted by a joyful laugh, which shouldn't have surprised (F/n), Boomer was laughing. (N/n) didn't find it funny.

"What? You're not as heavy as you say and look." You scowled.

"Was I suppose to take that as a compliment?" He laughed again and pushed you to the pillow and his kisses roamed everywhere, your ear, lips, neck, collar bone, cress between your (C/s) chest. He slowly started to untie your robe. You didn't really like showing your body, so it felt really uncomfortable, but when his smile showed down at you through eyes and face while hesitant to touch you, you felt like he was honored, or privileged. Yet when he did those things his hands burned you, chills went up and down your spine, in a good way though. He lingered his hands to your hips then back to your upper body, they ended upon your breasts.

"Wow..." He whispered, on instinct you covered your face with your forearm. "This is so embarrassing. How do people do this? Why am I doing this?" You mumbled, thinking out loud, forcing Boomer to stop. You didn't realize he was close to completely naked, only his boxers remained until that very second, he was beautiful, his muscles flexed and tensed above you. His abs almost pressing against your covered flat belly. Just beautiful. "What's wrong? You want me to stop?" He sounded disappointed, you did but then again you didn't it felt nice, wonderful actually. "Don't make me answer that." He smirked down at you and continued to open your robe.

His mind couldn't find any resolve as his hands stayed planted on every revealed inch on her body. _'Damn...'_ He started to get overly excited as he saw her (D/c) and (F/c) laced bra and panties. He kissed down her body, with a few little love bites. Her moans drove him over edge, when she hissed his name and grabbed at his hair. It just made him feel like a wild animal watching, wanting his prey. But what restrained him was the fact that her mother could be back any second, not to mention (N/n) was still unknown to these certain pleasures, and lastly he had a girlfriend, sadly those thoughts didn't stop him from pulling down her bottoms slowly, she hissed again gripping his shoulders stopping him. He chuckled. "Why I'd never. (F/n) (L/n) am I turning you on?" He teased kissing her pelvis, she instinctively gripped him tighter bashfully. "Shut it. T-that's not what-"

"Shhh. Its okay." He whispered.

"N-no I've-" She protested.

"I know...I know." He said knowing exactly what she was going to say. He kissed, licked and suckled in between her legs for quite a while, unable to suppress her moans, and the callings of his name any longer. He reappeared before her, and the only thing between them were his boxers, he rubbed against her, and she moaned louder. "W-wait." She panted, and he did. "I don't really know how to do this a-"

"That's okay." He smiled. "We can go as slow or as fast as you want...because you're in charge." That altogether was a turn on, she was in control, she was the boss. She loved being the boss. All clothing was removed and he took her. The moans and groans were muffled by their lips keeping contact. Their positions were switched back and forth as they rolled around in the sheets as lusty as possible. Oh the wondrous curiosity of her pleasure life was now known and received, every inch of her was crying more, while every piece of him was granting her commands to the very end.

There they laid locking limbs, embracing warmth with warmth. Chest against chest, they weren't fully known to the sentiment of after intercourse but this somehow was the second best part. She was rendered speechless as the glowing aura around showed beyond satisfactions, and good impressions. "(ON/n)..." He whispered, she wondered why he called her by that name.

"Hm?"

"Will this change anything?" He asked unsure of the true outcome if this all. _'I wish.'_

"If you want it to." She buried her face in her pillow, not wanting to see his expression, nor show her own. He sat up putting his hand on the small of her back.

"May I have you?" He leaned in biting her ear, receiving a chill to her spine when he did so, she slightly nodded before looking at his serious smile. "Boomer...will you be mine." She returned it, as he pulled her into his chest once more. "Of course."

Extended Ending.

"Hey B, are you still drunk?" Your curiosity got the best of you as you drew your name on his chest with your finger. He laughed.

"Now you ask? What if I wasn't?"

"Then this wouldn't mean anything to you the next day." He blinked in all seriousness, and wrapped his arm around her tightly.

"That's not true. And I'm not even drunk...My love for you will always be sober." He kissed you ever so gently, forcing you to smile.

"That was so corny of you."

"Shut up, I'm drunk with love."

"What happen to Sober Love?"

"Hm...Don't think too much on it." You laughed and began to linger into slumber. "That reminds me Boomer..." You mumbled.

"Hm?"

"What are you going to do about your girlfriend?" There was a long pause. "W-.." He looked down to see your beautiful sleeping face, making a large smile creep upon his. "I'm going to cherish you for as long as you'll have me and my Sober Love."

 _(ง ˙ω˙)ว_ _Yoo~ I noticed it wasn't a full exquisite detailed lemon, and I do apologize. Comments. Like it? Rate it? Fav it. Thanks for reading. Ja Ne~ \\(^u^)z_


End file.
